


You'll Never Be Alone [Spider-Man Homecoming]

by novaturism



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaturism/pseuds/novaturism
Summary: after the avengers battle against alien forces in new york city, peter parker and michelle jones meet in a hospital. they instantly become friends and stick with each other up until high school. peter has all the things happen to him with spiderman and becomes distant from michelle, after weeks of him disappearing she finally figures it out...[ bad at summaries but here i made this edit on insta to somewhat explain it haha https://instagram.com/p/BZHjYn3h3Us/ ]





	You'll Never Be Alone [Spider-Man Homecoming]

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i finally started writing a fanfic! i love michelle and peter so much so i was like hey why not? im new at this so bare with me!! this story will be lots of fluff and cute spideychelle moments hehe. don't know when i'll have time to update, probs every saturday but im looking forward to this so i hope y'all will like it :-) 
> 
> oh and it starts off after the events of the avengers, so peter isn't spiderman... yet ;))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place literally the day after the battle in the avengers so peter and michelle are younger in this chapter! they'll be a time jump next chapter or so :))
> 
> leave comments if ya feel like it

May looked down at Peter sitting in the hospital bed beside her. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and picked up her phone to dial Ben's number. Peter was a happy ten year old most of the time but today he wasn't. 

Today everything he knew was destroyed. His house was bombed, his neighborhood abolished. May noticed Peter's eyes were glued to the screen, "Alien Attacks in New York City Stopped by the Avengers." May sighed. Peter looked up and met her gaze.

"Aunt May, will we every find another place to live?" His small voice croaked in between cracks. 

"I sure hope so. Ben and I will figure things out, that's a promise." She offered a warm smile to the small broken boy in front of her.

Peter gave a slight smile back, "Thank god the Avengers were there or we all would be dead. I love Iron Man." He beamed.

"I know you do. He saved your life once." May replied.

"How could I forget that? His expo was amazing!" Peter exclaimed and May was glad to see him smile for once. They both sat there in silence with Peter attached to all the machines the hospital had him in. He was in pain, May could tell and she hates it. This poor kid had been through so much, with only Ben and herself left to take care of him. Peter closed his eyes, until he heard a cart being pushed into his same room. He hadn't thought about the idea of having to share a hospital room with someone and he pictured this to be pretty awkward.

At first he didn't want to turn around to see his new "roomie" but he was a curious child. He peaked his eyes over his hospital bed and he saw a girl. She was sleeping and had the most curly hair he had ever seen. No family was with her and she seemed to be hurt pretty badly. Peter felt sorry for her in a way.

The mysterious girl's leg was wrapped in a cast hung to the ceiling and Peter turned his head in confusion. He had never seen a contraption like this before. The nurse that rolled the girl in glared in Peter's direction and he turned his head back towards aunt May as fast as he could.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" May asked grabbing his hand. His small frail voice replied, "Yeah I'm good... just tired." He yawned and May kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, I'm going to meet Ben in the lobby but I'll be right back."

"Okay." Peter replied, turning his head back towards the girl he still knew nothing about. He felt like a creep watching her but hey, he needed some friends. After a few minutes of watching, she had opened her eyes.

"Was she your mom?" Her small voice rang out across the room.

"Who?" Peter asked confused.

"That lady that just left. Is she your mom?"

Peter turned around, "No..." He paused. "She's, uh, she's my aunt."

"You can't find your mom with all this alien mess either?" The girl asked curiously trying to untangle herself from the hospital bedsheets. 

"No. Well, my mom, she's gone." Peter sighed, "My Dad too." The girl across the room put her head down and felt bad for even asking.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say, she had no idea his parents had died. She had so many questions about it but didn't bother asking him. "I wasn't sleeping you know?" She said completely changing the subject, "Why did you sit there watching me you creep?" She giggled and turned towards Peter once more.

"Well let's put it this way... I'm very lonely. I mean, I have this one friend his name is Ned but other than that I have no one." Peter smiled but it was more of a 'please be my friend' type of smile.

The response he got was not what he was expecting. "I'm lonely too. I like books and observing people... Others think I'm 'weird.'" She stated using air quotes.

"I don't think you're weird."

"We just met."

"Yeah I know that." Peter said, crossing his arms defiantly. 

"You don't even know my name!" The girl stated, crossing her arms to mock Peter. 

"Well, what's your name then?" He asked.

"MJ."

"MJ? Is that short for something?"

"Yeah. Michelle, but my friends call me MJ." She smiled and he returned it, sitting up in his bed. "Are you, um, going to tell me your name?"

"Oh yeah, I'm-I'm Peter — Peter Parker." He barely managed to get out. "Also, MJ I think your name is very pretty."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The room became silent after that until Peter spoke up again. "I don't know if you feel like talking about it, but what happened to you today?" 

"I don't remember much. One minute I was running, the next minute I tripped and then a building was on top of me."

"How did you get out?" Peter asked, genuinely concerned. 

"Iron Man came and saved the day again." 

"No way! I love Iron Man." More silence.

Michelle — or MJ, as Peter was allowed to reference her as, broke the awkward gap between their talk. "I'm scared. I've never had surgery."

"You need surgery?" 

"Yeah."

"They don't know if I'll be able to walk again. And I love to walk, especially to go to Central Park and get out of Queens for a little while each day."

"I live in Queens too. But Miche— MJ," he corrected himself, for he was her friend now, "You'll be able to walk again, I just know it. And then we can meet up and walk together in Central Park sometime."

"I'd like that." Michelle smiled when they were interrupted by a nurse and another older woman.

"Mom?" Michelle asked excitedly. "Mom it really is you! I was so worried and scared." She sat up to the best of her advantage and buried herself into her moms chest, giving her a hug. Peter was still watching and thinking about how he would do anything to be able to see his Mom again. He shook that image away.

"Michelle, it's time for your surgery. I'll be right there with you, don't worry sweetie." Michelle's mom played with the curly wisps of hair on Michelle's forehead.

"Already?!" Michelle pouted and looked around the room until she made eye contact with Peter again. "I guess this is goodbye." 

"I guess..." Peter sighed. He actually thought they could've been close friends if they had more time. 

The nurse came along and began to roll Michelle away. 

"Goodbye MJ." Peter waved and Michelle gave a half decent smile.

As they were leaving, Aunt May and Uncle Ben entered the room. "Hey buddy." Ben smiled, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. "What's the long face for?"

"I met a girl, and I felt bad for her, but now... she's in surgery and might never walk again." Peter had no idea why he had cared so much about one person, but he did. He wanted MJ to come out the hospital better than ever. He wanted to walk with her in Central Park. 

"Peter I'm sure she'll be okay, but you need some rest too." May added. Peter wasn't listening though, he was looking over to the hospital nightstand where there was a single pink flower in a vase. Before he could think, he ripped the IV out of his arm, grabbed the flower and ran out of the room.

"Peter Parker get back here this instant!" Ben and May called behind him but Peter didn't stop, he wasn't going to stop until he found Michelle.

The hospital was full of patients from events earlier that day and it was like a maze getting through it. Peter ran in and out of people with his bare feet and torn up face until he saw her. MJ!

The cart was only a few feet in front of him when it came to a stop. His feet were ready to give out and his breathing was heavy.

Michelle smiled at the sight of him and he held out the flower for her to take. She reached out grabbed it and grinned. 

"Good-luck-on-the-surgery." Peter panted between breaths. 

"Thanks Parker." And the she was carted away – again. Peter stopped where he was, ready to pass out. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have left his bed. But it had been worth it, he made a new friend. 

Satisfied, Peter smiled to himself joyfully until he saw an angry Aunt May standing before him.

"What were you thinking?!" May screamed at him in a concerned parent type of way. 

In deep breaths again Peter stated, "I was thinking how much I want to see her again — walking in Central Park, with me." May looked down at him and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. 

And next week around that time, she was dropping him off at Central Park to meet Michelle — again.


End file.
